Drak'Tharon Keep
|boss=The Prophet Tharon'ja |type= |level=74-76 |minlevel=72 |players=5 |key= |bosses= |lockout= |pop=2,000 }} Drak'Tharon Keep contains 1 instance for level 74-76 players. Like Blackrock Mountain, Drak'Tharon connects two zones (the Grizzly Hills and Zul'Drak) in the northwest and southwest corners, respectively. The undead Drakkari ice trolls have begun pouring from their stronghold of Drak'Tharon Keep, and are assaulting the furbolg. The invasion is oddly credited to the Drakkari themselves, not the Scourge. On heroic, it awards approximately 2000 reputation. History Drak'Tharon Keep was likely used as base in the Third War. It was here he was "killed" by Arthas wielding Frostmourne.Frostmourne (Warcraft III) (It is prominent on the loading screen and fits the best.) The Scourge controls Drak'Tharon Keep in the Grizzly Hills, just south of Zul'Drak's southwest corner. This ancient stone citadel once belonged to the Drakkari trolls. The Drakkari built Drak'Tharon Keep before the furbolgs built Grizzlemaw. The Frostpaws gathered the tribes together in part to fend off the new Drakkari threat. Both races hated each other; with the new keep the Drakkari were more organized, and the trolls were more unified than the furbolgs, even though the furbolgs had greater numbers. The existence of Grizzlemaw affected the balance, and the furbolgs' victory over the Drakkari in a series of skirmishes may have led to the eventual loss of Drak'Tharon to the Scourge. The Scourge ultimately drove them out and took possession, and now the Scourge has a garrison here holding the mountain passes. It's a well-placed, solidly-built structure, and the small group of undead within can easily hold the keep against forces ten times its size, particularly since they don’t need food or water during a siege. Two thousand Scourge creatures patrol the ruined old keep. They often fight Drakkari and occasionally furbolgs, though they have yet to attack either Gundrak or Grizzlemaw directly. Armed Scourge patrols wander the countryside, scaring anyone they meet. These patrols either attack living people or act menacing to frighten them away. The keep itself is located in the icy northlands of Northrend, in the northwestern part of the Grizzly Hills. It is an ancient ice troll stronghold that has since been claimed by the Scourge. The undead control passage into the lands beyond from here. Geography Image:InstanceMap-DrakTharonKeep1.jpg Image:InstanceMap-DrakTharonKeep2.jpg Dungeon Denizens * Abominations * Bats * Beetles (critters) * Devilsaur (one, ) * Dire troll (one, ) * Ghouls * Ice trolls * Lich (one, ) * The * Necromancers * Orc (one, ) * Raptors * Rats (critters) * Scourge trolls * Skeletal mages * Skeletal warriors * Skeletal wind serpent (one, ) * Spiders * Wights * Zombies Bosses * * * * Encounters Mobs * - If CCed before attacked, you will only have to fight the rider, and not his mount. Loot Quests * ** * Achievements * (regular) * * * * * (meta) * (meta) Gallery Image:Drak Theron - Circular Room.jpg|A circular room. Videos References External links Kategooria:Drak'Tharon Keep Kategooria:Forts Kategooria:Scourge Kategooria:Ice trolls Kategooria:Instances Kategooria:Troll territories Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Passes